smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeon of the Champion (series)
'Aeon of the Champion '(referred to as AoC, or the AoC Universe in the context of a story series or other fanfiction works), is a new story series created by Smurf Manian (who coincidentally appears in his own stories. How sad.) The Universe's literature is divided into several individual series, detailing various aspects of the Champion and his quest against the dark forces haunting Middle-Earth. Plot Since the beginning of time, the High Heavens and Burning Hells have been locked in a never-ending war known as the Eternal Conflict. Angels and demons of all shapes and sizes have fought each other over the years for control of the future of the Cosmos, with neither side managing to secure a victory despite the balance of power changing numerous times. Frustrated by aeons of fruitless conflict and growing inner turmoil within the Heavenly Host, the Aesir (archangel) Lucithel betrayed the Aegis Council, proclaimed himself Ruler of the Underworld and united Hell under his Demonic Legion, determined to destroy all life in the universe so sapient life would corrupt it no more. Leading marching hordes into the gates of Heaven, Lucithel slaughtered the old gods and destroyed their Holy Sanctuary - but the power-infused stones of the Fusion Staff yet eluded him. Sending the Legion to all the four corners of the universe to find them, he swore to bring all the worlds under his dark will. The conflict has since relocated to the mortal realm of Middle-Earth, where angels and demons alike are trying to gain the favour of the native races, with the area recently having fallen to Lucithel's evil gaze. The remaining uncorrupted Aesir (led by Duterius, the Archangel of Valour) have empowered the many diverse races on the planet - including humans, elves, dwarves, bovine. orcs, trolls, goblins, gnomes among others - to fight against the demons and their chaotic master, but with the extent of his crimes against all life escalating rapidly, culminating in the near-destruction of Middle-Earth entirely, its days are numbered. Now, more than ever, the leaders of the embattled world must wake up, rally the sleeping Champion, the warrior destined to fight alongside the Aesir to gather up the cosmic keystones, reforge the long-lost Fusion Staff and use it to banish Lucithel and his hellish Legion for good. Only time will tell whether or not the forces of order, or chaos, will prevail. Main characters Smurfs 'The Champion '(unrevealed) - arrives in ACT V: Aeon of the Champion, and takes over as series protagonist from there. Yet to be revealed! (No, it's not Sympath). Aesir 'Anariel, the Archangel of Hope '- most beloved of the Aesir, Anariel is the healer and light-bringer of her group, inspiring confidence in the other Aesir in the darkest of days. Her beautiful voice led the Lyres into worship sessions in the High Heavens. Now, she focuses her talents on eradicating the demonic taint of her wayward brother Lucithel. 'Duterius, the Archangel of Valour '- the warrior-general and leader of the Aesir, as well as High Councillor of the Aegis Council, Heaven's main governing body. Although prideful and occasionally rash, Duterius is an indomitable opponent, and is prepared to bring the full force of heavenly might upon all those who bring disorder to the realm. 'Mezarel, the Archangel of Justice - '''Magistrate of the High Heavens, Mezarel has been instrumental in the incarceration of many a demon during the Eternal Conflict, and now stands ready to enforce the law against his own brother in order to stop his demonic machinations. Demons '''Lucithel '''aka '''Sargamon, the Destroyer - '''former Lightbringer of the High Heavens, Lucithel abandoned the Pantheon out of frustration at their perceived ignorance and foolish headstrong dedication to a fruitless Eternal Conflict (his real concern was the encroachment of the insidious Void.) Settling as a fallen angel and Lord of the Outlands, he eventually decided that the universe was better off in flames, and created the Demonic Legion to spread chaos and hel taint across the worlds. Series list '''ACT I: Antiquity '- includes the Formation, details on the Eternal Conflict, the War of the Garor and the Fall of the Pantheon, which brought an end to the High Heavens as we knew them. 'ACT II: Mythos - '''includes "old-time" lore such as the reign of the Demon Princes in Hell on Earth, information of the rise of the Troll empires, the imperalist wars between the Arachni and the Trolls, the Dwarven reunification, the rise of the Sarmatians ("Smurfs"), the foundation of the human kingdom of Anthromor, the War of the Ancients (which brought down the Sarmatian Empire) and both Orcish World Wars. '''ACT III: Middle Age - '''the mid-section of AoC, including the creation and release of the Avatar of Sargamon, the Charge of the Dragonflights, the Second Wave (second major demon invasion, after the War of the Ancients), the rise of the fallen Smurf Manior as the Overlord of Bloodcliff and the creation of the Sun Disk. '''ACT IV: Aeon of Terror '- the fourth part of the story. Includes the Third Wave, where Mirsaseth attacks the World Tree Ydraggsil, the malevolent Frost, the apprehension of the Zodiacs and the catastrophic Fourth Wave which signalled the rise of the Champion. '''ACT V: Aeon of the Champion - '''the latter (and main) age of the AoC Universe, where the Smurf champion comes into play as dictated by the Aesir. Trivia *AoC takes inspiration from several fictional works including World of Warcraft and Diablo (all three of them, actually.) For instance, '''Sargamon '''is inspired by Sargeras from Warcraft, as both of them are fallen celestials who betrayed their fellow gods and later destroyed them. The story also features an ongoing clash between Heaven and Hell, the main theme of Diablo (with Sargamon again representing the Prime Evil - both Tathamet and Diablo.) *The story series is one of the few on the Wiki without a major emphasis on the Smurfs, instead focusing on a worldwide view of the ongoing struggle. *The term "Aeon of the Champion" is actually a misnomer given that the entirety of the story series is divided up into many aeons. The ''present ''aeon is that of the Champion. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Smurf Manian's articles